Closing Time
by Ikiru.Warau.Aisuru
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED! Snape is reunited with Lily. SONGFIC. SSLE


_**Closing Time**  
Based on the song "Closing Time" by Semisonic._

_**AN:**  
There ARE Deathly Hallows spoilers in here!! If you don't want to be spoiled,  
DON'T READ!!  
Also, Snape is a little Ooc. It's how I wrote him, and I'm not sorry._

_**Disclaimer:**  
JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. I don't own anything in the story except the plot._

* * *

_Closing time Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl  
Closing time One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time You don't have to go home but you can't stay here  
_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

Severus Snape lay on his back in the living room of the Shrieking Shack. His world was fading. _At least,_ he thought, _Lily's son will be safe. I hope I've done everything Dumbledore asked me to do. _He had no idea, as life slipped from his hands, that Harry already knew everything he needed to know about killing Voldemort; at least, everything except the last memory Snape gave him.

_Closing time Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time This room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come  
So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

_I must be in Hell. It's where I deserve to be._

Snape figured, after everything he'd done, he would surely go to Hell. But then,

"Sev? Severus, I know you hear me."

He hadn't heard that voice in over 17 years, but it still sounded as beautiful and melodic as it had been when she first spoke to him. Snape opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful face of Lily Evans. But, she didn't look quite as she did when she died. She looked more like how she was in their seventh year at Hogwarts. She smiled down at him.

"Hello Sev. Long time, no see."

_Closing timeTime for you to go out to the places you will be from  
_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home  
_

_  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home_

He had so many things to say to her, but when he opened his mouth, no words would come out.

"I know Sev. You didn't mean for Voldemort to come after us. You were just doing what you thought was right. It's ok. And anyway, you helped keep Harry safe, all this time." She kneeled down at his side, and kissed his cheek. He felt himself redden, but didn't say anything.

Lily extended a hand, and helped pull Snape up. He looked in her emerald green eyes. Harry had inherited those eyes. It was the first thing Severus noticed about Lily. She took his hands in hers.

"Thank you."

Snape felt his eyes tearing up. He looked away from her, determined to hide it.

"Lily, I didn't do it for Harry." He searched for his wand. Did they even have wands where he was? He knew it couldn't be Hell now, Lily was there. He wondered if this was Heaven as his fingers felt wood.

Wow, Heaven looked a lot like Hogwarts. Hmm... Snape twirled his wand, as he thought of Lily, here with him, and his Patronus leaped out, blinked her silver doe eyes at Lily, and walked slowly around them. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and said "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Snape held out his hand to the doe, and as she walked towards him, started to vanish. He looked down at the ground again.

"I never had a chance with you anyways. There was no point telling you. You wouldn't have cared even if I did tell you." Tears leaked down his cheeks as he said it, and Lily took his cheek in her hand, as to turn up his face. When he was looking at her, he only had time to see a glimpse of her eyes, and then her lips pressed to his. Just softly enough to know that this was real, she pulled away.

"I love you too." Was all she said.

He knew from that moment, he was, in fact, in Heaven.

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._


End file.
